Drunken Confessional: A Companion Piece
by tazitz
Summary: A Companion Piece to Loving, Learning, and Blaine's Snoring. Based upon Day 77 of "What Kurt Learned"


**Hey all! This one-shot is based on Day 77 of "What Kurt Learned". If you haven't read it, I would suggest perusing it (it's really short) because it might make a little bit more sense.**

* * *

><p>Kurt's night had taken a turn for the worse the second Rachel Berry had opened her mouth.<p>

"Let's play spin the bottle! Spin the bottle! SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Kurt inwardly groaned as he grabbed the arm of his drunken Warbler friend to lead him to the circle being constructed by his former classmates. Spin the bottle has NEVER been good to Kurt and he was positive that his lack of luck wasn't going to change tonight.

"Kurt, I want more coke! More rum and coke, please?" Blaine interrupted his inner monologue. Kurt shook his head.

"No Blaine, you're done. No more alcohol needs to enter your body tonight, I promise it won't make you feel any better than you already feel."

"KURTTTTTTTTT!" Blaine stumbled as he begged and fell into his place in the circle. "Alcohol, I need more alcohol!" Kurt opened his mouth to deny his friend again when Rachel interrupted their conversation.

"Yeah Kurt, stop being such a fun sucker!"

"I'm not a fun sucker!" Kurt protested. Blaine raised one triangular eyebrow and winked at the sober boy.

"Not only are you a fun sucker, but you're also a co…"

"OKAY!" Kurt all but screamed as he sat himself next to Blaine in the circle. "Who wants to play spin the bottle?"

* * *

><p>Kurt knew his luck wouldn't change. He hadn't had to kiss anyone, thank god, but he had also been privileged enough to witness Blaine and Rachel kiss right in front of him.<p>

Correction: Make out. Suck face. Swap spit.

Kurt wanted to cry while simultaneously throw a slushie in Rachel's stupid boy stealing, backstabbing face. Instead, he let himself sulk while watching his best friend and his worst enemy sing a sexy duet. Together.

* * *

><p>By the end of the night, Kurt was more than ready to go home. Rachel has made it a point that Blaine and her's voices were "meant to be" and Kurt knew that if he didn't get out of there soon, his inner diva was going to make an appearance in a BIG way. "Blaine, we're going home. C'mon, you need to get up." A grunt and a quick flash of hazel eyes was his answer from the floor. "Blaine, I'm not kidding. I'm leaving and you need to get off the floor." Another grunt, but this time Blaine held his arms straight up in the air.<p>

"Help me up." Kurt laughed despite his irritation.

"You're such a baby, Blaine. Baby Blaine, I'm gonna start calling you that from now on." Kurt heaved his friend to his feet from the floor, struggling to hole up the drunkard's dead weight. "Seriously Blaine, you have got to help me out here. I can't carry you up the stairs with my scrawny arms."

"Your arms aren't scrawny. Sexy. They're sexy arms." Blaine sighed into Kurt's ear as he tried to regain balance. Kurt rolled his eyes and snorted his laughter.

"Whatever Blaine, the alcohol has clarely inhibited you from seeing and speaking clearly." Blaine laughed as the pair started up the stairs.

"You snort! Like a pig! A pig Kurt, like a pig!" the hazel eyed Warbler laughed in short punctuated sentences.

"Whatever you say, Baby Blaine, whatever you say."

The trip to the car only involved two falls on Blaine's part and one round of hysterical cursing on Kurt's part ad he struggled to push the shorted boy into the back seat. "Stop it Kurt, I wanna be in the front seat next to you. Stop pushing me, I'm not that drunk!"

"While I highly disagree with that statement, just let me warn you; if you even _think_ about throwing up in my baby, I will push your sorry ass out of my car and make you walk all the way back to Westerville." Blaine nodded.

"I got it, I got it, let's just go." Kurt got Blaine strapped into the front seat and then got in himself. As the pair headed for Kurt's house, Blaine stared at the younger boy's profile.

"What are you looking at Blaine?" Kurt pulled his face away as the older boy poked his cheek.

"Just wanted to see if your skin felt as smooth as it looks. I've been wanting to do that for months now." He paused. "You're beautiful. Skin, hair, clothes, arms." Blaine reached out and squeezed Kurt's bicep. Kurt jerked his arm out of reach.

"I didn't think it was possible, but you're even more handsy when you're drunk than you are when you're sober." He criticized while ignoring the other boy's comments.

"Only with you Kurtsie, only with you." Blaine flashed his perfect teeth. Kurt sat in silence for a minute before opening his mouth again.

"Blaine, can I tell you something?" The curly haired boy nodded. "You have to promise me something though." Another nod. "You aren't allowed to remember this in this conversation in the morning, okay?" Blaine screwed up his eyes in confusion.

"Why?"

"Promise?" Kurt insisted in place of a real answer. Blaine heaved a sigh, but nodded a third time. "Okay." Kurt took a deep breath. "I like you, Blaine. I'm pretty sure I've liked you since the first day I've met you. I feel like you should know how I feel because I think I make it pretty obvious, but then again, maybe you're just clueless. I appreciate that quality in you, but I just want to know once and for all. If you just flirt with me because that's how you are with all of your gay friends who like you, then fine, I'll live with my stupidity for thinking it meant more. I just want to know what you're thinking in that incomprehensible mind of yours so I can finally stop driving myself crazy trying to read you." Kurt stopped, not expecting an answer. As he turned the Navigator onto his block, Blaine broke the silence.

"Obvious is the right word to use Kurt, but clueless is, too. I see the looks you give me, the way you talk to me as if I'm the only one in the room, but I don't let myself acknowledge what it really means. You are one of the most important people in my life and I don't want to ruin us. You don't know how badly I sometimes just want to take your hand and reciprocate your feelings, but I don't want to take advantage of you. I'm the one you come to when you need help; I'm the one who needs to be strong. If I break down and let myself be with you, let you be with me, you'll only see how fake I truly am. Fuck Kurt, I got chased out of my old high school without so much as a fight. I ran, tail tucked between my legs, to a safe haven where I didn't have to deal with bullies, didn't have to learn how to deal with problems. I'm a coward and I've already started taking you down with me by suggesting you come to Dalton. I know you don't particularly care for Dalton, Kurt, I can see it in your face as you sing background vocals. You're such a beautiful and inspiring guy and all I've done is stuck you in a place where you can't show it. I know you probably don't agree with me and that's fine because sober Blaine probably wouldn't agree with me either. Hell, sober Blaine doesn't even know these feelings exist. The only person who knows the truth is me, and its only because the alcohol lets me see behind all of the walls I've built to keep others and myself out." Blaine turned his face from the windshield to Kurt's shocked face. He had long ago parked in front of the Hudmel household, but Kurt had lost the ability to move. He took a minute to try to process the new information presented to him.

"Blaine…" He tried. "I don't even know what to say." The hazel eyed boy shrugged.

"It's okay. I don't want you to say anything. Truth be told, if sober Blaine found out that you knew what was truly going on in his head, he would actually have to acknowledge his feelings as well and your friendship would cease to exist as it does right now. You deserve to know the truth because you're constantly putting yourself on the line and I don't even give a hint to the fact that I see it. You needed to know." With that final word, Blaine wrenched open his door and vomited on the sidewalk in front of Kurt's house. Almost on autopilot, Kurt got out of the car and got Blaine inside of the house and into his room without waking anyone. As the duo collapsed into Kurt's bed, the countertenor couldn't stop thinking about Blaine's drunken confessions. His thoughts were interrupted as the older boy turned his front to Kurt's back and slung his arm around the younger boy's middle.

"Stop thinking so loud, I can't sleep." He demanded sleepily as he buried his face into Kurt's back. The younger boy couldn't hold back his smile as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, after being reprimanded by his father, Kurt went back upstairs to his bedroom and shook Blaine awake.<p>

"Blaine, wake up. I have to get you back to your dorm. C'mon, my dad's pissed and you don't need to be around him when he's like this." Blaine started for the second time that morning and groaned as he sat up in the unfamiliar bed.

"What, huh? Where, ah, but, what happened last night?" Kurt smirked.

"You got wasted, sucked face with Rachel Berry, had an extremely intense confessional with me, and vomited in front of my house. Blaine winced at the news.

"What was my confessional about?" He asked, sounding worried. He vaguely remembered the party up until the point where he couldn't keep himself standing anymore and had collapsed onto the floor. Kurt raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"You don't remember?" Blaine shook his head.

"I remember spin the bottle and then singing on Rachel's stage and then more drinking and then I fell on the floor. That's kinda where my memory has my night ending." Kurt breathed out a small sigh of relief before answering.

"Don't worry, you just rambled on and on about red vines, something or someplace called Pigfarts, and then you broke into a made up song about how Hermione can't draw." The younger boy lied with ease. Blaine blushed and hung his head embarrassed.

"Last night was only the third time I've been drunk and it seems that I make it a habit to talk about nonsensical crap that the alcohol puts in my head. Do me a favor, Kurt, and kick me in the shin the next time I even think about drinking again. Please?" Kurt smiled and nodded.

"Whatever you say, Baby Blaine, whatever you say."

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts, reactions? BIOTA is in my top 3 favorite episodes of season 2, so I really wanted to write something that showed what happened after the party. I know I didn't stick to the script, but I just pretend that the dialogue I added in was just cut out of the scene :p<strong>


End file.
